


First Kiss

by tayshinny



Category: Taynew
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayshinny/pseuds/tayshinny
Summary: Tay is freaking out over PeteKao's first kiss scene, so New suggests something to help ease his mind.





	First Kiss

Sprawled amongst pillows and blankets, Tay and New were watching TV on New's couch; legs an entangled, subconscious, mess. New then leant forwards to get a hold on his drink and as he did so, his brash action startled Tay. Laughing at the hushed ' _Jesus Christ_ ' under Tay's breath, New leant back with his drink in hand. 

"You're jumpy tonight." Tay just shrugged off his best friends words and stared at the screen, though New could easily see that he wasn't concentrating on it. Gently nudging Tay's shoulder with his own, New asked, 

"You're thinking real hard on something, care to share?" A huge grin was offered to Tay along with a bright and curious voice, Tay sighing in response. It's not that he didn't want to share what he was thinking with New because he didn't trust him or whatever – they were best friends, he trusted him with his life – but Tay was far more embarrassed and just knew New would take every opportunity to tease him for it. 

"It's nothing, don't worry." Tay tried his best to sound convincing but New saw right through it and pried for the answer again, his whole body turning in an effort to see Tay clearer. 

"Oh come on, I know you too well to know this is not nothing." Tay couldn't argue with that; it was pointless trying to lie to New. He looked over to the younger, hesitance flashing past his eyes, and moved to fold his arms over his chest. 

"I'll say but only if you promise not to laugh." New's eyebrows raised and a kept-in laugh trembled his lips; the order of not being allowed to laugh already making him want to. 

"You know I can't promise that, but I will try my best." Tay rolled his eyes and shuffled further down into his seat, eyes avoiding New's at all costs. He liked to think the blush on his cheeks was due to the heat of the room, but he knew it was the pre-emptive shyness at what he was about to say. 

Glancing quickly at New, Tay could see him sat there waiting with anticipation and a small (barely visible) smile tugged at his lips at the eagerness of his best friend. 

"Well, so you know what we're filming tomorrow?" New took a second to think until his mouth formed an 'o' as he figured it out. 

"The kiss scene." Tay nodded in agreement, his ears now joining the hue of his cheeks. 

"You don't have to worry, you know. It's only me." A small yet hugely comforting smile formed after New's words, Tay feeling his shoulders relax just at the sight. 

"Kissing you isn't the problem," confusion flooded New's features, a subtle tilt of his head as he waited for Tay to continue, " _actually_ kissing is the problem." Tay sucked in a breath after he finished speaking, assuming his train of thought would be similar to that of the brunet sat beside him, but one look over proved that New was making no more sense of the situation; he was possibly even more confused. Tay inwardly groaned, he now knew he would have to spell out his thoughts and he cringed at the thought of saying the words. 

"New, you know very well this will be my first kiss and I'm doing it as a character. It's probably me being weird but I always thought my first kiss would be with someone _I_ liked, not Pete." Feeling a weight lift off his shoulders, Tay breathed out as if he holding his breath for a while. He felt stupid for being this worked up about it all but he was glad he had finally voiced his thoughts. He gingerly looked over to gauge New's reaction and saw eyes staring off into space, him seemingly deep in thought at the new information. 

A few moments of silence followed and Tay was growing increasingly more awkward and it didn't help that somewhere along the line, New's hand had moved to rest on Tay's knee. His eyes couldn't tear away from the pale fingers splayed out against his dark jean material. Even when he spoke to break the silence, his eyes stayed steadfast on his best friends hand, 

"New?" 

"You like me, right?" New hadn't meant to cut Tay off, but his question came out so abruptly as a thought came into his head that he hadn't time to realise Tay had started speaking. Tay's eyes flew up to New's face – _what kind of question was that? Did he just flat out ask me if I had feelings for him? Did that mean he liked me too? Or was he just curious and picking up on things I didn't even know I was giving off?_ Swallowing a newly formed lump in throat, Tay was finally met with New's eyes; a brief moment of dark eyes staring at each other as if it was just them and the other in the universe. 

"What do you mean?" New laughed to himself at Tay's question, him only then realising how Tay would've taken what he had asked. 

"I'm your best friend, so you like me right?" Tay was relieved to hear that New had meant it in a friendly way, but he couldn't shake the subtle sadness nagging at the back of his mind. 

"Yeah, of course." 

"Well kiss me then." Tay's eyes bugged out of his head at New's weirdly calm and confident voice; not an ounce of doubt sounding in the statement. Tay sat frozen for a moment, not at all sure how to respond to New asking them to kiss. New then dropped his eyes down to his hand still resting on Tay's knee and instead of moving it away, he squeezed reassuringly. 

"This isn't me confessing my feelings to you-" there was that sadness in the back of Tay's mind again, Tay confused at his own thoughts and feelings, "-but you don't want your first kiss to be you as Pete, so kiss me as Tay. I promise I'm a good kisser." A small laughed tagged on the end of New's words and a wink sent a shy smile flying onto Tay's face. One of Tay's hands shoved New's shoulder, the blush on his cheeks growing more so at his best friends proposition. 

"This is _not_ what I was expecting." Spoken much more as a thought, Tay was unsure how he was supposed to respond. Would New be offended if he said no thanks? Or would he seem too eager if he said yes straightaway? New noticed Tay's jaw clench as a new thought popped into his head every few seconds; he couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't meant to make Tay feel awkward but in hindsight he should've figured his best friend would go into thinking overdrive. He removed his hand from Tay's knee and went to casually, yet comfortingly, place it on the elders shoulder, 

"I'm not talking about a full on make-out session, just a simple kiss so you can know your first one was with someone who cares about you. You can say no if it's too weird for you or anything, I won't be offended." A wide smile played on New's lips and Tay couldn't help but feel even more at ease despite his red ears and clammy palms telling a completely different story. New had given him an out though, if he wanted it. Did he want it? Tay couldn't ignore the thoughtfulness behind the idea – New just wanted to help his best friend out, but do best friends really kiss each other just to help out? He dared to look up and instantly his eyes fell on his best friends smiling lips. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to kiss those lips; they did look so welcoming curved up like they were. He did, however, debate saying no. What if this kiss made their friendship complicated and awkward? Would they tell other people? How would they tell other people? 

Tay then forced his eyes away from New's smile and looked into the dark eyes shining brightly back at him. Any previous doubt Tay may have had, instantly left. One glance into his best friends eyes was more than enough to calm him to his core. It had always been that way – New could just be sitting there doing nothing in particular and Tay would feel at ease so effortlessly with a single look. 

"Yes, then. If you're definitely sure." Tay watched as New shook his head with a playful smile tugging at his lips, 

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure Tay." New placed his drink down and moved to sit so he faced Tay rather than him turning to look at him. 

It suddenly dawning on him what he had agreed too, Tay shifted in his seat, his eyes darting to everything in the room but New. His hands were unable to keep still and their clamminess grew tenfold. 

New's hand squeezed Tay's shoulder in reassurance, finding it difficult to ignore the obvious awkwardness Tay was displaying, 

"Tay, if you are weirded out by this we don't have-" 

"No, I want to. I'd prefer my first kiss to be with you rather than Kao." Tay managed to laugh, albeit strained but New understood that if Tay was cracking a joke then he was fine, he just struggled to get over his shy nature. 

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" New laughed in response to Tay, anything to help lift the awkward tension, while subtly shuffling closer to Tay. Tay looked down as his thigh was now right next to New's, the two jean-clad legs pressed together so tightly Tay could feel bone. New then slipped his hand that was once settled on Tay's shoulder to rest on the nape of his neck, the elder gulping in response. Hairs stood up on their ends as a shiver ran over Tay, the warmth of New's hand wrapped gently around his neck was surprisingly comforting. 

"Yes," Tay coughed at how dry his mouth had become, the close proximity to his best friend sending butterflies to his stomach, "it was meant as a compliment." Tay looked up to meet New's eyes, instantly regretting it considering how much closer New's face was to own; eyebrows raising in shock and heat flushing even more so to his cheeks. 

"That's good to know," New smiled at Tay, faces now only inches away from each other, his voice hushed and deep, "I'm going to kiss you now, okay?" His grip on Tay's neck tightened as Tay nodded once in confirmation to his best friends soft words; eyes taking one last look at the comforting shine in New's eyes before finally fluttering shut. New closed the gap and let his nose touch against Tay's before tilting his head downwards and letting their lips connect; Tay's top lip fitting perfectly between New's plump ones. Tay braced himself for contact and tensed the second he felt New's lips against his own, but he instantly relaxed when New placed his free hand over one of his, a soothing squeeze calming Tay right down. 

Tay, having no idea what to do, kissed back with hesitance. New smiled against his lips and moved his hand down to cup Tay's cheek, lips still moving against Tay's unsure ones. After a few more moments of Tay's awkward movements, he quickly got the hang of it and started to kiss New back, losing himself in how good it felt. 

New surprised himself at how much he was enjoying it; he had kissed so many other people whether it was acting or real, but kissing Tay felt so different, so right. He couldn't help it as he pulled Tay closer and breathed him in, hands gripping tighter onto the man sat beside him. Tay practically melted into the kiss, one of his hand finally moving from its frozen state in his lap to gently wrap around New's arm that was extended up so his own hand could cup Tay's cheek. New could feel Tay starting to kiss back with passion at the forefront of it. He didn’t want to pull away. He really didn’t want to stop kissing Tay, but he couldn’t let it get out of control. As his thumb ran over Tay's cheekbone, New regrettably pulled back while his hand slid back down to rest against the side of Tay's neck. The instant Tay felt New pull away, a pang of sadness washed over him – all he wanted was to kiss New again and he didn’t know if he could wait until tomorrows shooting. 

Lingering with his lips still pouted, Tay made no effort to remove his hands from their placements. Instead, he opened his eyes with heavier than usual breaths and waited for New to open his too. As he waited, he watched New rub his lips together with a small smile tugging at the lips he had just been kissing. It then very quickly dawned on him that he had just kissed his best friend and his hands were still clutching New's arm and hand. He drew them back to his body quicker than he should've and felt red rush to his cheeks, yet again. His eyes dropped to New's hand still draped along his neck and swallowed thickly. 

"So much for a simple kiss then." Tay joked in hopes to stop his shyness pushing through and making him run out the door. New chuckled as he let his hand fall completely off Tay, his eyes opening and instantly finding Tay's. 

"What can I say, I wanted your first kiss to be unforgettable." Smiling brightly at Tay, New laughed and turned around to lean back against the sofa, hoping to hide the fact that to him, that kiss was most definitely unforgettable.  
It was to Tay too. There was no way it couldn't be. He stole a glance at his friend who had reached beside him to grab a bowl of crisps and he smiled harder than he had ever before. 

"You could say that again." Tay mumbled to himself as he forced his eyes away from New's face, a small ' _hmm?_ ' sounding from the younger in response. Tay shook his head and shoved his shoulder into New's, 

"Nothing, now hand over the crisps, you've been hogging them all day." Tay went to take the bowl out of the youngers hands but New had other ideas as he outstretched his arm, making it impossible for Tay to reach it. New laughed as Tay rolled his eyes before flickering his glare between the bowl and New. 

"What's the magic word?" New teased and wasn't at all surprised to feel a poke at his ribs. 

" _Please_." With the word dripping with sarcasm, Tay went to tickle New's side. New, completely taken by surprise, brought his arms back to his body with speed; a few crisps tumbling out of the bowl from the harsh and fast movements. Tay laughed as he grabbed the bowl and hugged it tight to his chest, smiling ear to ear as he heard breathless laughs sound from beside him. 

As New caught his breath in a few moments of silence, Tay spoke up with a quiet voice, 

"New?" The younger whipped his head to face Tay, eyes wide with curiosity. 

"Yeah?" Tay tilted his head against the sofa cushion and smiled over to New, 

"Thank you." His words were meek but assured, he truly meant it. New just smiled in return, knowing it wasn't a thanks for the bowl of crisps. 

"Anytime." And both smiled as they turned away from each other, happy knowing the next time would be tomorrow; neither knowing just yet why they were now more excited than nervous to shoot the kiss scene tomorrow. They had plenty of time to figure that out but for now, sitting on the sofa and laughing until their sides hurt was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i havent posted in a while, iv been fairly busy with exams and other things but i missed writing so i whipped this lil fluff up and i hope you enjoyed it!!  
> comments are always greatly appreciated, i love hearing yalls thoughts!


End file.
